nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Can the April Fool's images stay?
April Fool's has passed. To preserve the insanity of that day, can we keep the April Fool's images uploaded for that day? Because I started an archive for the day here, and to preserve the front page craziness, we need the images. -- 01:55, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :I think the images should be uploaded to the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki and removed from here. What if a new user sees the fan art and thinks that it is okay to upload fan art to the wiki? That would be going against our policy. Plus, the insanity can still be preserved because you can still use the photos here. That's just my opinion. -- 02:50, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Ehh...I'd be neutral on this. Yes, the images were for use on the main page, for the purpose of April Fool's Day. Now that April Fool's Day is over, do we really require an archive of this moment? I mean, it depends on where the image is being used, for the purpose of benefiting the wiki. 05:22, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, Google keeps an archive of their April Fool's jokes. Also, this fan art is for official Nitrome Wiki use after all, rather than for personal use. It is important that we state it clearly on the file pages. Also, I foresee difficulty using an external image for the slider. SQhi•'''(talk)84k edit 05:54, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Erm, also(how many times SQhi!?) we need to remember to present to correct nitrome kiwi logo on the front page archive. :::::I agree with archiving the April Fool's jokes, but I don't know if I'd consider it official Nitrome Wiki use of fan art. You may be right about the slider though. Perhaps we could archive it on the Fan Fiction Wiki? -- 13:37, April 7, 2013 (UTC) (reset indent) Well, we could place a template on the image saying "this image is being kept after being used in an event". I just thought of archiving the page, as I thought other people may want to look at it (similar to what Wikipedia does for its April Fool's days, archives everything). -- 20:54, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Do I hear unanimous support? I do! Yes, thanks everyone for- wait, there's no one here! Am I going paranoid? -- 21:41, April 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't support the keeping of the images here on the Nitrome Wiki, however, I do support the archiving of the April Fool's Day activities. -- 22:04, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :::But then, how are we going to archive the activity without the images? -- 22:11, April 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::By uploading the images to the Fan Fiction Wiki, then using them here. -- 22:38, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::The problem is, it can't be done. If you make the image of the slider the URL of the image, the slider simply omits all the text and stuff associated with that section. -- 22:52, April 9, 2013 (UTC) (reset indent) Yes, that is a problem. My only concern is that a new editor or a reader will see the April Fool's images (by searching for a related topic, or adding images to an article or something), and will think it is okay to upload fan art, when it's not. I just think this would be going against our own policies, like we were making up rules along the way just to fit our needs. I suggested above that we could place the archives on the Fan Fiction Wiki, so that the sliders would work (or I guess we could use the images outside of the slider on this wiki), but if the majority thinks the images should stay, then I would be fine with that too. -- 23:31, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, archiving on the Fan Fixtion Wiki. Plausible. It's still within our network after all.SQhi•'(talk)500 Mainspace Edits(finally!) 00:06, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I think we should archive the front page and all other stuff regarding fan images on the 'Fiction wiki, seeing as other users will likely get confused that the image is fan fiction yet it isn't deleted. -- 01:30, April 12, 2013 (UTC) SQhi'•'''(talk)500 Mainspace Edits(finally!) 01:35, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I don't fully support it, but those images on the Fanfiction Wiki should be fine. 05:01, April 14, 2013 (UTC)